


Singer Next Door

by hyeongseob



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), Kris Wu - Fandom, inspo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongseob/pseuds/hyeongseob
Summary: a/n: I wasn't really planning on making this fic about chanbaek but since my gay heart insisted: "make It about them" about a million times- I did, lmfao. also, I didn't want to just get rid of my ocs so I decided to keep the names (which is BAEKHYUN as MISA and CHANYEOL as AUGUST) I was very proud of it, that's why I'm keeping It! So, if you have something against the names I have for the two, then feel free to exit out this page and read another fic!i'm not sure if this is going to be chaptered or just a two shot or idk.....i'm just gonna go with the flow and see how it works?? hahaha- xoxo gossip girl





	Singer Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I wasn't really planning on making this fic about chanbaek but since my gay heart insisted: "make It about them" about a million times- I did, lmfao. also, I didn't want to just get rid of my ocs so I decided to keep the names (which is BAEKHYUN as MISA and CHANYEOL as AUGUST) I was very proud of it, that's why I'm keeping It! So, if you have something against the names I have for the two, then feel free to exit out this page and read another fic!
> 
> i'm not sure if this is going to be chaptered or just a two shot or idk.....i'm just gonna go with the flow and see how it works?? hahaha
> 
>  
> 
> \- xoxo gossip girl

“Did you hear about the new neighbour moving into our apartment?”

An old grandma- with the name of Shin Bok Joo -was sitting outside the apartment building, swaying her body from side to side with a sweet smile plastered on her face. She gently placed her hands on her lap as she crookedly glance at the young adult that was sitting beside her, which is Kim August. He is the calm and sweet adult that everyone respects, everywhere he goes young kids would bow and flash him a smile. First impressions was always hard for August, because of the aura his face manifests and his abnormally lean figure, people tend to back away and be alarmed by his presence. People who are close to him, including Grandma Shin, knows how his personality is far more different from how people actually think it is.

“I didn’t, Mrs. Shin. Name?” He asked, carefully handling the stem of a flower on the palm of his hand, pressing his lips to a thin line as she continues to talk. “Misa, Yoon Misa, is what i heard, darling.” She finished, the smile from earlier still plastered on her face. August wondered on how she always kept a bubbly and amiable personality every single day he sees her, but he never brought it up knowing there must’ve been a positive reason to why. He smiled at the name and nodded, his lips no longer pressed together but slightly apart, deep in thought.

“Is that all you heard, Mrs. Shin?” He mumbled, playing with the end of the stem. It has been years since a new neighbour moved to town, so he was ecstatic about the new person that will be moving to the apartment. He clasps his hands together gently and hesitantly stood up, looking down at her. “I’ll take my leave now, this talk was pleasant. See you, Mrs. Shin.” And with that, he was gone in a flash, back inside his apartment.

 

A loud pandemonium of a box dropping was easily heard, causing August to look up from his hand phone. He threw it on his bed and quickly watched it bounce from his side of the bed to the other side of it. The hallway was tranquil and only soft breathing was sensed, August opens the door and pops his head out to see what the ruckus was all about. There was a small person, with a muted pink colour for their hair, making them stand out. He snickered at the sight; they was on their knees, picking up books that was scattered on the floor. August blinked, quickly walking over, bending down to pick up a few books.

The pink haired person slowly looked up, eyes enlarged as they watch the tall man pick up the books. “I heard a loud bang and I wanted to check what was wrong.” August muttered under his breath, not looking back up at the stranger. “I’m August.” He added.

The pink haired smiled gently at his response, nodding slowly. “Thank you. I’m Misa.”

August pondered before glancing up at the person, his smile growing bigger. It was the Misa, Mrs. Shin was talking about previously. He stacked up the books back on the box before dusting his hands as he stood up, stretching his arms to help the smaller back up on their feet. Misa placed one more book on the pile and gladly accepted his offer, standing up as well with a beaming smile.

“You just moved here, yes?” August begun, tilting his head as he attempts to scrutinise her face without Misa knowing. He found her face genuinely charming, she wasn’t the most attractive girl August have seen but there was something about how the way her eyes drooped down and her tired smile that enchanted him. He’d like to see that face everyday. “You’re correct.” She answered, interrupting his thoughts. “Pleased to meet you, August.”

 

 

 

 

He roamed around his room, one hand on his hips and another on his chin, August needed a new idea to paint, but his brain settled to not cooperate so he was left to think of nothing but empty thoughts. It was six in the morning and he wasn’t having it, he ran out of coffee and the only source of food was ramyun. A loud and deep, frustrated sigh left the elder’s mouth, rubbing his face with his hands with a frown. Twenty minutes has passed and there was still nothing in mind, it was like his mind was stuck in the dark oblivion which was filled without nothing but emptiness.

August sat down on his swivel chair, and lets out another sigh. “It’s been three months-” But before he could finish his own sentence he was cut off by the sound of a voice- but it wasn’t just a normal voice, it was an angelic voice that was heard adjacent from August’s apartment. He positioned his ear on the thin wall that separated him from Misa and listened silently to the honey-like voice that was melting his ears. “Ah, it must be Misa … taking a shower.” He muttered out-loud as his eyes slightly closed, moving his body to the beat of her singing.

The splash of water continuously plopping from the shower knob abruptly stops which causes August to open his eyes, afflicted; meaning that she’d stop singing. He looked right at the wall and scowled at it, giving up before making his way to slump down on his bed.

 

 

 

A mild knock led to August waking up from his afternoon nap and when he glanced at the clock, it was already seven in the evening. He rubbed his face with a hand before hearing another knock on the door. There was a second of silence before the knocking was heard again, he jumped off the bed and sluggishly walked over to the door, eyes still droopy. As he opened the door, he was met with a smile. It was Misa. “Hey.” August smiled back as he snakes his hand to the back of his nape, scratching it lazily. He was glad to see her again. “I just wanted to thank you,” She began before intertwining her fingers, fiddling with it without her knowing. “....yesterday for helping me. So as a token of thankfulness, do you want to have dinner with me?”

August froze on his spot and cleared his throat before nodding quickly. A dinner. It’s been awhile since he’ve been invited to a dinner by someone. It caused a spark on August’s warm heart. “Of course!”

 

 

“I apologise for the mess. You know I just moved here so there’s still boxes scattered everywhere.” Misa spluttered as she lets out a small laugh, carefully placing a bowl of soup on the medium sized table. August chortled back, running his hands through his hair with a smile. He didn’t mind, his apartment was always a mess but he didn’t bother saying it out loud. “It’s alright, I don't mind.”

As Misa took a seat, facing him, she swiftly clasps her hands and closed her eyes shut before mumbling words after. August furrowed his eyebrows at the sight, unknowingly tilting his head to the side. “What.. are you doing?” He asked. She finally opened her eyes and glanced up at him. “I always thank for the food I eat, whether there is a God or not.” She answered as she grabs a hold of her spoon, digging in her soup. August placed his hand on his mouth, he felt his face flood with colour. She is so cute, he thought.

 

 

It has been 30 minutes of chatting with Misa and August didn’t feel uneasy at all, not even the slightest. When he was about to get up and thank her for the meal, she grabbed a hold of his wrist instantaneously. He looked down at her and extended an eyebrow. “Hm?”

 

Misa smiled.  
So.. So bright.

“I’m not a girl, I am a guy.”

 

 

 

 

 

August felt his eyes enlarge from the words that came out from Misa’s mouth. He was astonished. “A guy?” He asked, his face flushed from embarrassment as he bowed down repeatedly. Misa has so many feminine features that he assumed that he was a woman- August felt so wrong. He clasped his hands around Misa’s, slowly looking up at him with an apologetic look. “I am so sorry, that i mistaken you as… as a girl.” He stuttered, he ended up surprising himself, knowing that he never stutters. Before he could utter another apology, the latter lets out a heartfelt and genuine laugh which caused August to seal his mouth shut. He was confused, the last time he checked- he liked women. “Don’t sweat it! I’ve been living for twenty five years and never was i offended… not even once.” Misa said with another smile, removing his hands from August’s as he looked up at him. There it was again, the slight ping! in his heart.

He had a fresh idea of what to paint, he knew exactly what to do.

 

 

A guy.. A guy… A man….

August opened the glass door of his friend's miniature like diner, stepping in with a grin as the employees greet him. He greeted them back with a slight bow before making his way to his usual seat, August gently rests his elbow on the counter and heaves a distressed sigh, causing the owner of the diner to notice. The owner is August's friend- Kim Jongin- who has a a very defined, and muscly figure unlike August who just had muscle in his arm department, he had a very pleasant ambiance that attracted women and men. That was something that August furtively envied about the latter, who was just a few months younger than him.

"What's up, old man?" He cooed, sliding his body towards the sulking man with a playful smile. "You look dull." August raised his head slowly with a forced smile, shaking his head after. He knew he could count on Jongin in making him smile, that was his specialty. "And you look nosy." He replied, with a smirk plastered on his face. Jongin rubbed both his hands together and tilts his head, eyeing August with curiosity. There was something different about the taller's presence. He knew that look, that aura. A chuckle escaped his lips before nudging August with his knuckle.

There was someone he was into.

 

 

"Is it that obvious?"  
"We've been tight friends since childhood, of course, you Idiot."  
"Hold your tongue. But it's only been, two days. Hell, i think .. just one day!"  
"You're not the type to fall easily. This sounds serious, Gust."  
"Don't call me that, Nini."  
"How deep are you, Gust?"  
"You tell me. I painted him."  
"By memory?"  
"Fuck. Yeah, by memory."

 

August lets another sigh as he grabs his bottle of beer, spinning it around on his hand. The feeling he was feeling felt so fresh, but there was a dash of confusion, because he just met Misa a few days ago and it was eating up his thoughts. He felt like he was a teenager once again, which sounded so cliché. He winced at his thought. "Listen, just hang around with him more often," Jongin interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder. "In a week, if the feelings are still stuck to you like a mucilage, then you're fucked for this guy,

 

but if it's the opposite- then it's just simply a puppy love, and your hormones going through puberty."

 

 

He was still confused to how he felt towards Misa, he sincerely hoped that he didn't have any feelings towards the singer next door. He was an acquaintance, soon to be a friend- nothing else. When August has arrived at his apartment, he headed straight to his bed with his mind brimming with Misa.


End file.
